


Christmas Party

by EliasOrlem7



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Christmas, Lulias, M/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasOrlem7/pseuds/EliasOrlem7
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to SolmoreWARNING:  matureGenre: romancePairing: Luca/Elias. Issac/Hugo. Liz/YukiyaSummary: everyone gets together to throw a Christmas PartyOne Shot





	Christmas Party

Glenn Qing was putting up the lights in the hallway, as Liz Hart walked by as she noticed the lights. 

“Looking good, Glenn.” Liz Hart told him with a smile on her face.

“Thank you, Liz.” Glenn Qing replied, as he put up more lights on the hallway since he still had a long way to go to get it all done.

“Do you need any help?” Liz Hart asked to Glenn.

“No, I'm doing alright. I just have a little more to do here.” Glenn Qing answered her with a smile.

“I will go check on the others.” Liz Hart smiled and waved to him now, before walking down the hallway.

Liz Hart walked for awhile until she reached the auditorium, she seen that Elias Goldstein was putting up ornaments on the Christmas tree inside the auditorium and Vincent Knight was putting Christmas lights onto a wooden reindeer. Elias Goldstein soon picked up a black dove ornament and placed it back into the box, well he put up gold and green ornaments so far that might not make any sense?

“Hey, you should put the black dove somewhere.” Luca Orlem told him.

“What for?” Elias Goldstein asked as he crossed his arms.

“Because the tree would look better.” Luca Orlem replied as he gave a mischievous smirk.

“I guess I can.” Elias Goldstein said as he rolled his eyes, then put the black dove onto a random tree branch.

“Looks better.” Luca Orlem stated.

“Why are you not working anyhow?” Elias Goldstein asked, as he glared towards Luca Orlem who was just sitting on a chair.

“I don't feel like it.” Luca Orlem answered.

“Sounds like you...” Elias Goldstein huffed a bit, as he kept working on putting up the ornaments on the Christmas tree.

"Do you two always fight?" Liz Hart asked to Elias Goldstein and Luca Orlem.

"I can do something else besides that." Luca Orlem replied, as he watched Elias Goldstein a bit.

"Sure he can..." Elias Goldstein replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, that tree looks good." Liz Hart smiled and went over to the tables now.

Yukiya Reizen was setting up the punch pitcher on the table and the cups to go with it, as Liz Hart smiled over to him. 

“Looks good.” Liz Hart told him.

“But... is fruit punch enough?” Yukiya Reizen asked.

“I think so.” Liz Hart said, as she gave a little shrug. “Besides, I'm making some cookies in the shapes of Christmas cookies for later.”

“Oh, sounds good.” Yukiya Reizen replied, as he looked to her.

“Don't worry, I will make some with strawberry flavor. So, you can have some cookies too.” Liz Hart said excited, as Yukiya Reizen smiled too.

“I plan to make everyone happy!” Liz Hart said a bit more cheerful this time, as she skipped away from the tables.

“She is weird today...” Elias Goldstein said under his breath.

“As long as she stays away from you.” Luca Orlem remarked.

“What, Luca?” Elias Goldstein asked.

“Nothing, nothing.” Luca Orlem chuckled slightly.

“If you say so...” Elias Goldstein replied quietly.

"I'm sure we will be ready for tomorrow." Liz Hart smiled.

"I think so." Yukiya Reizen said to her.

The next day came and everything was done for the party. Lot of people shown up for it, well mostly students had, but someone else joined them too. Liz Hart placed the cookies onto the table by the punch, as she waited for the music to start. Then, once the music started, she looked over at Yukiya.

“What?” Yukiya Reizen asked.

“I was wondering if you wanted to dance.” Liz Hart smiled towards him.

“Of course.” Yukiya Reizen smiled and took her hand gently as he led her to the dance floor.

Issac Orlem walked slowly into room, as he went near the punch table. Though, Issac Orlem oddly seen a silver haired guy near the Christmas tree, so he decided to walk over there. When Issac Orlem came closer to the man, the guy stopped right there and pointed upwards. There was a mistletoe above them both.

“I'm Hugo Peers.” Hugo said softly, before he leaned down to kiss Issac's lips.

“I'm Issac...” Issac Orlem said shyly, he didn't know why he was always shy for. 

Issac Orlem kissed Hugo's lips back, before Hugo seemed to walk away and leave Issac standing there dumbfounded. Issac Orlem finally sat himself onto a chair to watch everyone else dancing, wishing he would get that lucky too. Though... in the midst of it all something seemed to happen that not many expected.

“So... it seems like everyone else is dancing.” Luca Orlem suggested, eyeing the others on the dance floor.

“Your point is?” Elias Goldstein asked as he crossed his arms.

“I'm saying. Well, want to dance with me?” Luca Orlem asked him.

“D... d... d... d-dance with you?” Elias Goldstein asked as he turned dark red.

“Aww, you're too cute.” Luca Orlem smirked as he took Elias's hand gently.

“But... I didn't even say yes.” Elias Goldstein tried to protest, as Luca seemed to just shrug and take him to the dance floor.

(I wanted to put this up last year Christmas. I decided to add the rest... hope it turned out okay.)


End file.
